


Teen Top Oneshots

by Like_A_Circus



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Circus/pseuds/Like_A_Circus
Summary: Some bullet/some actual storiesI swear I'll add more characters just let me scream about Ricky first





	Teen Top Oneshots

Ricky x Reader  
Soulmate/Highschool/enemy AU  
Okay so everyone has a tattoo on the back of their neck of their favorite animal the same color as their favorite color

you two have been Enemies™️ since middle school

You figure out you're soulmates due to having gym class together/ swimming period

Happens halfway through highschool bc they never allowed the same teams to swim together

Even if they did swim together, you'd never notice bc different sides of pool

But eventually you find out bc the gym teacher assigns partners???

Thanks to your luck you get paired with Ricky 

So when you all are swimming together you notice a (f/c) (f/a) and you're just like????

“ricky hold up look on the back of my neck”

“eww no why”

“i think we're soulmates”

“no”

“ricky look”

Eventually he looks and it's his favorite animal with his favorite color and you're both like …..?????!!!!! wOAH SOULMATES

so eventually you all start to get along and you're just like ???? Why did we hate each other in the first place?

Turns out Ricky knew you two were soulmates but he didn't want to accept it bc he figured it out when he was like, 10? And he was young so his brain was just like “wAIT IF I MAKE HER HATE ME IT'LL GO AWAY RIGHT”

stupid ricky with his stupid ideas

so when you figure out he knew you're just like !!! Idiot why didn't you tell me why did u make me hate u soulmates dont go away

And he apologized and you're like “...So wait are we dating now”

And it turns out soulmates are always dating so you're just like 

“hmm”

“maybe he ain't so bad”

And it turns out really fluffy like you have a dog and everything


End file.
